The New Girl
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Pussycats hire Alex and Alexandra's cousin, Linda, to be their new keyboardist
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic introduces a couple of OC's, that I hope to use as regulars, if I ever do more J&TPC fanfic: Linda Stanley (who is the Cabot twins' cousin) and Jerry Geeter. The "Josie & the Pussycats" characters belong to Archie comics and Hanna-Barbera. Everyone else you encounter belongs to me._

* * *

One afternoon, Josie and the Pussycats were auditioning at a night club. They were playing "Roadrunner." Alan, Alex, Alexandra, and Sebastian the cat were with them, as always. The club manager, Mr. Barricks, was watching the girls intently, chomping on a cigar.

"It doesn't look like he digs the music," Alex said.

"Who would?" Alexandra asked. "Personally, I don't blame him."

Once Josie, Valerie, and Melody finished the number, the Mr. Barricks stood up, and paced back and forth for a moment or so.

"So, Mr. Barricks," Alex said, "what do you think?"

"What do I think," Mr. Barricks repeated. "I'll tell you what I think. I think the act needs work."

"What?" Josie shouted.

"Needs work?" Valerie asked.

"Gee, that was one of our best songs, too," Melody said.

"What was so bad about it, Mr. Barricks?" Alan asked.

"It's not necessarily _bad_," Mr. Barricks said. "It's just that the band . . . . . needs something."

"You're absolutely right," Alexandra said. She got up on stage, and shoved Josie out of her way. "It needs _me_!"

"Exactly," Mr. Barricks said.

"Huh?!" Alex shouted, incredulously. "You think it needs . . . . . Mr. Barricks, just out of curiosity, did you drink anything before the audition?"

"Hey!" Alexandra shouted, punching her brother in the shoulder, hard.

"What I mean is the group needs another girl," Mr. Barricks said. "A keyboardist."

"A keyboardist?" Alan repeated.

"It would sound a lot better," Mr. Barricks said, as he turned to Alexandra. "Do you play the keyboard, young lady?"

"Of course I do!" Alexandra shouted. "Have you got one around here?"

"There's a piano right over in the corner," Mr. Barricks said.

Alexandra walked over to the piano, and began playing "Chopsticks" on it. Mr. Barricks wasn't very impressed.

"Do you think you could cut out the clowning and play something with the other girls?" he asked.

"You'll be sorry!" Alex warned.

Josie and Valerie took their instruments over to the piano, while Melody stayed where she was with her drums.

"Can you play _any_ of our songs, Alexandra?" Josie asked.

"Of course I can!" Alexandra shouted, somewhat indignantly.

"Let's do 'Roadrunner' again," Valerie said.

"Okay," Josie said. "On the downbeat. A one, and a two . . . ."

The Pussycats launched into "Roadrunner," but this time, it sounded completely awful with Alexandra's piano playing. Alex and Alan cringed. Sebastian let out a howl, and covered his ears with his paws. One thing for sure, Mr. Barricks was even less impressed this time around.

"Hold it! Hold it!" he shouted. "HOLD IT WHEN I HOLLER HOLD IT!"

"I tried to warn you," Alex said, shrugging.

"All right, kids," Mr. Barricks said. "I think you've got something here, but I still say you need a keyboardist. Hire yourself a girl that actually _can_ play a keyboard, and you got a job."

And upon saying that, Mr. Barricks headed for his office, leaving the Pussycats and their friends standing there, looking at each other.

"Where are we going to find a keyboardist?" Josie asked.

"How about Windy Mills?" Melody suggested. "Her brother plays in a band. Maybe she has some musical talent, too."

"No, Windy can only sing," Alex said, shrugging. "She plays as well as Alexandra!"

"Very funny," Alexandra said, glaring at her brother.

"What about Reine Collins?" Valerie suggested. "I think her younger brother is in the same group as Windy's younger brother."

"Are you kidding?" Alex asked, giving Valerie a look. "Reine Collins can't carry a tune in a bucket!"

"Iris Jacobs was in the school orchestra," Josie said.

"But she played the clarinet," Alan said. "Not piano."

"Looks like you girls are out of a job," Alexandra said.

"Not necessarily," Alex said. "We'll just run an ad in the paper, and hold auditions."

"Good idea," Alan said. "There's got to be at least _one_ girl in town who's willing to join Josie and the Pussycats."

The next day, the Pussycats' ad appeared in the local paper:

_Wanted: female keyboardist. Apply Cabot Estate._

"You could've made it a little more descriptive, Alex," Valerie said.

"We're on a tight budget, Valerie," Alex said, shrugging. "My father doesn't give handouts to up and coming musical groups."

"Besides, Val, it looks like it's doing it's job," Melody said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, here come a bunch of girls up the walk now," Josie said.

"Okay, gang, to the music room!" Alex shouted.

Throughout the entire day, the group listened to girls audition for keyboardist. They found most could only play classical music on the piano. Then there were those who could play well, but couldn't sing. Two or three others balked when they found out what the Pussycat costumes looked like. One girl who applied thought that Alex was looking for a typist, thinking he meant a computer keyboard. All in all, they didn't find one girl who could fill the position.

"I've had it," Alex said. "You'd think there'd be _one_ girl out there who'd be willing to join the band!"

"Too bad," Josie said. "I think adding a keyboardist was a pretty good idea, too."

"Maybe we can teach Alexandra to play better," Melody said. "I'm sure she needs a little practice."

"Melody, it would take _years_ for my sister to learn to sing and play," Alex said. "And Mr. Barricks wants a band for this Saturday. You girls are good, but you're not miracle workers!"

"Ha, ha, ha, brother dear," Alexandra said, sarcastically.

"Well, looks like you girls lose the gig," Alan said. "Mr. Barricks won't hire us unless we have a keyboardist."

"Hey, wait, I just had an idea," Alex said, snapping his fingers. "I think I know where we can get a girl who's a good singer, and can play a keyboard. Of course, you girls will have to be a bit open minded about it . . . . ."

"How open minded?" Valerie asked.

"My kid cousin, Linda Stanley," Alex said. "She's sixteen, two years younger than us. I'll give her a ring, and ask her to come over."

"Oh _no_!" Alexandra shouted. "Not cousin Linda! That shrinking violet? You've got to be kidding, brother!"

"What's wrong with Linda?" Alex asked. "She's a sweet kid!"

"Sweet kid, sure," Alexandra said. "But she's gangly, she's gawky, she's got acne, she wears glasses, she's got braces, and she doesn't have a figure!"

"I admit, she's no Miss America," Alex said, "but she _did_ take piano lessons for six years. Besides, I don't know where else we're going to get a keyboard player."

"That's true," Valerie said. "We _are_ desparate. Call her up, Alex."

While Alex went to the phone, Alexandra went to find a photo album. She returned to the group shortly with a picture, and handed it to Josie. It was a photo of a girl with stringy brown hair, thick black glasses, a mouthful of metal braces, and a face full of zits. She was wearing an olive green cardigan sweater over a white blouse, a gray pleated skirt, white knee socks, and black Mary Janes.

"_Here's_ what you'll be getting," Alexandra said.

"Wow," Josie said. "That's your cousin Linda, huh?"

"Gee . . . ." Melody said.

"We might be desparate, but I'm not sure we're _this_ desparate," Valerie said.

"Linda said she'll be over here tomorrow," Alex said. "What are you guys looking at?"

"This, brother dear," Alexandra said. "Linda's picture."

"Don't we have one that's more recent?" Alex asked. "You know this one was taken four years ago. She was only twelve in this photo! As a matter of fact, I don't think we've even _seen_ Linda since then. Maybe she's changed."

"Not from all this," Alexandra said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see tomorrow," Valerie said, shrugging. And with that, the others left. Alexandra looked at the picture of her cousin, turned to Sebastian, and smirked.

"Heh," she said. "There's no way the girls are _ever_ going to let cousin Linda in the band! She's so skinny, the coustume's bound to fit her like a tent! Not to mention her face, with that acne, and those glasses, and those braces, and that hair . . . . . one look at her, and they'll be _begging_ me to be in the band! And they're so desparate for a keyboardist, they'll be willing to let me join up under _my _conditions!"

Sebastian sat there and snickered. Alexandra was on one of her ego trips again. She thought for sure that this time, she'd be the star of the act.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the gang was over at the Cabot Estate, waiting anxiously for Linda to arrive. Alexandra couldn't wait to see her. She was sure she still looked as bad as her picture. Finally, the doorbell rang.

"That's got to be her!" Alex shouted. "Come on!"

"I can't wait to see this," Alexandra said, under her breath, and she started giggling, as Sebastian started snickering.

The group ran to the front hall, and Alex suddenly skid to a halt. Alan crashed into him, Josie crashed into Alan, Melody crashed into Josie, Valerie crashed into Melody, Alexandra crashed into Valerie, and they all crashed to the floor.

"Why don't you signal when you stop, dum-dum?!" Alexandra shouted at her brother.

"What did you stop like that for, anyway, Alex?" Alan asked.

Alex didn't answer. He was just gaping at what he saw at the door. It was a pretty teenage brunette with a flip hairstyle (like Marlo Thomas from the 60's series _That Girl_). She wore a peach colored sleeveless top with a yellow ribbon rose pinned to the neck, a pink, purple, and blue flowered skirt, white flats, and a white headband.

"Someone to see you, Master Alex," the butler said. "A Miss Linda Stanley. Your cousin, I believe."

"L-l-_linda_?!" Alex shouted, incredulously.

"Hi, Alex," Linda said. "Hi, Alexandra. Ooohhh, there he is! There's my little furry baby!"

"Meow!" Sebastian shouted. He jumped out of Alexandra's arms, and trotted to Linda. Linda bent down, picked him up, and began tickling his tummy. Sebastian started purring like an outboard motor.

"Linda's crazy about Sebastian," Alex explained to the others. Then he turned to his cousin. "But what the heck happened to you?!"

"What do you mean?" Linda asked, putting Sebastian down.

"Well, what happened to your braces?"

"I got them off."

"Your acne?"

"It cleared up."

"Your glasses?"

"Mother and Daddy let me get contact lenses for my birthday."

"Yeah . . . . but you were so skinny, and gangly, and gawky, and . . . . ."

"Alex, that was four years ago! I filled out a little since then."

"Yeah, _I'll_ say ya did!"

Alex was just plain dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You look . . . . you look . . . ." he said, but he couldn't think of the right words. Unthinkingly, he would up wolf-whistling.

"Alex!" both Alexandra and Melody shouted.

"Sorry, it slipped," Alex said, as his cheeks started to turn an interesting shade of pink.

"I don't blame you," Alan said. "Judging by that old photo, and this . . . . I mean . . . . _wow_!"

"Alan!" Josie shouted, in a scolding tone.

"Uhhh, sorry, Josie," Alan said, a bit nervously.

"Ahem," Alex said, clearing his throat. "What say we get down to business?"

"Good idea," Valerie said. "That way the boys won't be putting their feet in their mouths."

"Why would they want to do a silly thing like that?" Melody asked.

"It's just an expression, ding-a-ling!" Alexandra shouted.

"Forget it, Alexandra," Josie said. "Hi, Linda, I'm Josie, and these are Valerie, Melody, and Alan. It's nice to meet you."

"Anyway, Linda," Alex said, "I called you over because we're having a problem. I'm manager of the band, Josie and the Pussycats, and we need a keyboardist. I thought of you because I know you used to take piano lessons."

"Oh gee, I don't know . . . . ." Linda said. "I mean, I'm not sure if I'm good enough for a band."

"Well, how about you audition anyway?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, come on," Alex said.

Alex led the way to the music room, and Linda sat down at the piano.

"What do you want me to play?" she asked.

"Oh, play anything," Alex said.

"Anything," Melody said. "How does that go, Alex?"

"Never mind, Melody," Valerie said.

"Oh, I know a good one," Linda said. "Let me see if I can remember it."

Linda thought for a moment or so, and then began to play a piece by Johan Sebastian Bach, _Minuet in G_, to be precise. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother," she groaned. "Linda, come _on_! You're not auditioning for a chamber group! You're audition for a rock band!"

"A rock band?" Linda repeated. "Oh, in that case, I'll snap it up a little."

Linda then increased the tempo on the song, and this time, it sounded like the Toys' rendition of _A Lover's Concerto_. She even sang some of the lyrics. When she was finished, Alan, Alex, and the Pussycats applauded.

"Not bad," Alexandra said. "But can you do it on an electric keyboard?"

"I'll give it a shot," Linda said.

Alexandra nodded, and brought out the electric keyboard. Linda turned it on, and began playing _A Lover's Concerto_ again.

"I think we have a winner," Alex said.

"Yeah, but how's she gonna look in the costume?" Alexandra asked.

"I brought one of the spares with me," Josie said. "I'll go get it."

Alexandra glared at the redhead, and folded her arms across her chest. Josie returned a few moments later with the costume. Linda took it, and went into the next room to change into it.

"You guys don't know what you're getting into," Alexandra said. "She's smaller than the rest of you!"

"So what?" Valerie said. "We can always take it in a little if it's too big."

"Even if it fits her like a tent?" Alexandra asked.

Nobody answered. Linda came back into the room wearing the Pussycat outfit, and much to Alexandra's surprise, it fit like a glove. And she looked good in it, to boot.

"What do you think?" Linda asked.

"Now I _know_ we have a winner," Alex said. "Linda, how'd you like to join the Pussycats?"

"Oh, gee . . . . ." Linda said. "I don't know about joining. I just thought it would be fun to audition, and all. I didn't really expect . . . . ."

"Yeah, I'll just _bet_ you didn't," Alexandra muttered.

"Come on, Linda," Alex said. "The girls really need a keyboardist!"

"The club manager said if we get a keyboardist, we'd get the gig," Josie said.

"Please, Linda, just for one night," Alex said.

"Well . . . . okay," Linda shrugged. "I guess so."

"Great!" Alex shouted.

"Groovy!" Josie shouted. "Now, we'd better start rehearsing. Linda has to learn a lot of our songs in a little time."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the Pussycats and their friends went back to Mr. Barricks's club, and set up their gear on the bandstand, ready to audition for him again.

"We got a keyboardist, Mr. Barricks," Melody said.

"All right, then," Mr. Barricks said. "Let's see what you kids sound like now."

"Okay, girls, let's hit it," Josie said. "And a one, and a two . . . ."

Like at their last audition for Mr. Barricks, the Pussycats played "Roadrunner." This time, though, Mr. Barricks smiled. He began applauding once they were finished.

"This is exactly what I'm looking for!" he shouted. "You girls have got the job! I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Thanks, Mr. Barricks!" Josie shouted.

"Hmph," Alexandra grumbled.

Saturday night, Josie and the Pussycats were a big hit with the crowd. Several club patrons had heard the Pussycats before, and they all thought the addition of a keyboardist was great. When the gig was over, Alan, Alex, Alexandra, and Sebastian met the girls backstage.

"You girls sounded great!" Alan shouted.

"Yeah, that keyboard really helps the sound," Alex said.

"It helps them sound worse," Alexandra said.

"Oh really, Alexandra!" Josie shouted. "I think Linda really adds something to the group."

"Sure," Alexandra said. "An age limit!"

"Age limit?" Alex asked. "What do you mean age limit?"

"You won't be able to book them in certain clubs, Alexander," Alexandra said. "A lot of them are for people eighteen and over, and Linda's only sixteen, remember? They'll never hire them!"

"Oh," Alex said. "Gee, I hadn't thought about that . . . ."

"And you _know_ how uptight Uncle Hank is," Alexandra went on. "You know Linda is her daddy's little girl! There's absolutely no way in the world he's going to let her go on tour with us!"

"I'm still wondering why we even let _you_ tour with us!" Alex shouted, glaring at his sister. "But she _does_ have a point. Uncle Hank definitely wouldn't go for that, especially during the school year."

"Maybe we should take a break from touring," Alan said. "We always seem to land ourselves into trouble when we're on tour, anyway."

"And we could use a break from it," Valerie said. "We could pick it up again during the summer, once school's out."

"But what about the club situation?" Josie asked.

"We could always play at clubs that don't have an age limit," Melody said.

"Good luck finding them," Alexandra said. "There aren't too many around."

"Looks like we're stuck with school dances, sweet sixteen parties, and bar mitzvahs," Alex said. "For awhile, at least."

"Maybe not," Linda said. "I know a place we can play a gig next Friday night. All I have to do is call my boyfriend. I'm sure he'll let us play."

"_You_ have a boyfriend?!" Alexandra shouted. "Ha! I'll believe it when I see it!"

Linda ignored Alexandra, and ran to find a phone. Alexandra folded her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny, Alexandra?" Valerie asked.

"The idea of Linda calling up her boyfriend to get us a gig!" Alexandra shouted. "It's probably going to be something really stupid, like a math club meeting or something like that. I can just see what kind of boyfriend Linda would have, too. Probably some nerd with Coke bottle glasses, a nasal voice and a name like Dexter or Sheldon or something."

"It's all set!" Linda shouted, coming back. "I told my boyfriend all about it, and he said we can play. We're not exactly his style, but he said we can play, anyway."

"Great!" Alex shouted.

"I can't wait to see _this_," Alexandra said, under her breath.

Friday night, the Pussycats and their friends met at the local community center. Several teenagers were already beginning to arrive there. The Pussycats and their friends were standing backstage, getting ready to go on.

"Wow, can you guys imagine this?" Alan asked. "A live gig in front of a ton of kids!"

"And to top it off, it's gonna be broadcasted on the radio!" Josie shouted, excitedly.

"I can hardly wait!" Melody exclaimed, giggling.

"I can't believe you managed to swing this gig, Linda!" Valerie shouted.

"I can't believe it, either," Alexandra said. "How'd a shrinking violet like you managed to pull these kinds of strings, anyway, Linda?"

"Well . . . ." Linda said. Before she could go on, the emcee for the show, Jerry Geeter (one of the city's most popular disc jockeys), came up to the group.

"Hey, cats," he said. "You all ready for the set?"

"We sure are, Mr. Geeter," Josie said.

"Please, don't be so formal!" Jerry shouted. "You guys can call me Jerry."

"We really appreciate this, Mr. Geet . . . . I mean, Jerry," Valerie said. "Linda said her boyfriend managed to set this up for us, and she said our style of music wasn't his thing, and I know it's not necessarily your thing, either, but we really appreciate it."

"If things go well tonight, we could end up with a record deal," Alex said.

"Hmph!" Alexandra groused.

"What's with her?" Jerry asked.

"I'd explain, but it would take too long," Alex said. "Got a couple of hours to spare?"

That crack earned Alex a swat upside the head from Alexandra. Linda sighed, and shook her head.

"Forgive my cousins, Jerry," she said. "They're always taking potshots at each other."

"Yeah, I get it, but I don't think the station manager would like it if the mic picked up their potshots," Jerry said. "Anyway, I gotta split, I'm on the air in a minute. Now what I'm gonna do is play a few records, and then I'll introduce the girls."

"Okay," Josie said. "We'll be ready."

Jerry went out on the stage, and started setting up for his broadcast. The Pussycats were practically beside themselves with excitement. Once they were introduced, they went out on stage, and started playing "Inside, Outside, Upside Down." The crowd was going crazy over it.

"Wow, the Pussycats are really in the groove tonight!" Alex shouted.

"You said it!" Alan agreed.

"Hmph," Alexandra mumbled. "I'll put a stop to this right away."

Alexandra and Sebastian walked away from the group, looking for a way to sabotage the act, right on the air. She spotted it almost immediately. It was a bucket full of water that a janitor had left.

"Here, Sebastian," she said, handing the bucket to her cat. "Take this, and dump it over the girls."

Sebastian took the bucket handle in his mouth, and climbed up the curtain and over the stage. The Pussycats nearing the end of the number, so Sebastian made his move. Unfortunately, he lost his grip on the bucket, and it fell out of his paws. His aim was off, too. The bucket missed the Pussycats completely, and landed directly on Jerry's head, soaking him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Oooh, that stupid cat!" Alexandra shouted.

"Jerry, are you all right?" Linda shouted, running over.

"Yeah," Jerry said, removing the bucket. "Just a little waterlogged. Thank goodness I went to a commercial while you were winding up your song.

"Good think you weren't near the turntables," Alan said.

"Yeah, then that would've been a shocking experience!" Alex shouted.

"You said it," Jerry said, wringing out his shirt. "All I want to know is how in the world did . . . ."

The sound of sneaky snickering from the catwalk drew everyone's attention. They looked up, and saw the Pussycats' mischevious little black and white feline mascot sitting up there, snickering his trademark snicker.

"Sebastian!" they all shouted.

"I should've figured," Alex groaned. "My dear sister must've put him up to it again!"

"Again?" Jerry asked. "He's done this before?"

"Only every time we play a gig," Josie sighed. "Of course, it never works."

"Yeah, we're used to it by now," Melody said, then she giggled.

"Alexandra . . . . ." Linda said, trying to sound calm, but the others could tell she wasn't very happy.

"What?" Alexandra asked. She looked over at her cousin, and saw that Linda had an ex_treme_ly furious look on her face.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she shouted, and lunged.

"Aaahhh!" Alexandra shouted, and took off running, with Linda in hot pursuit.

"Uh oh, we'd better stop Linda before she catches Alexandra," Valerie said.

"What for?" Alex asked. "I'd kinda like to see what Linda does to her."

"Well the rest of us don't," Alan said. "It might turn ugly."

"Good point," Alex said, and he and the others ran after Linda. They caught up with the two girls just in time to see Linda tackle Alexandra to the floor. That was about as far as she got before Alex pulled his cousin off his sister.

"Okay, Linda, take it easy!" he shouted.

"Let me at her!" Linda shouted. "Just let me at her!"

"Calm down, Linda!" Valerie shouted. "What's gotten you so upset?"

"Yeah, if it's about Alexandra nearly ruining our gig on live radio, it's no big deal," Josie said. "We finished the song before Sebastian dropped that bucket."

"She could've electrocuted Jerry!" Linda shouted. "Nobody does that to _my_ guy and gets away with it!"

"Your guy?" Alexandra asked. "You mean you're telling us . . . . ."

"Yeah," Linda said. "Jerry's my boyfriend. That's how I was able to swing this gig."

Alexandra stared at her cousin in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The others were a little surprised, too.

"You're kidding!" Josie shouted.

"You're putting us on!" Valerie exclaimed.

"No, really," Linda said. "Jerry and I are dating."

"Golly!" Melody shouted.

"Is that even legal?" Alexandra asked. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-one," Linda said.

"Are you nuts?!" Alex shouted. "You're only sixteen!"

"You can't be dating a guy who's twenty-one!" Alexandra shouted

"Come on, cool it, you two!" Alan shouted.

"How can you expect us to cool it?!" Alex shouted. "Our baby cousin is going out with an adult!"

"Alexander, I'm _not_ your baby cousin!" Linda retorted. "I'm only two years younger than you and Alexandra!"

"But you're still just a kid!" Alexandra argued.

"What's going on over here?" Jerry asked, walking toward the group. "If you girls get any louder, you're gonna broadcast this fight coast to coast!"

"Jerry Geeter," Alexandra said, folding her arms over her chest. "A phoney stage name if I ever heard one. What's your real name? Jerry Lee Lewis?"

"Eh?" Jerry asked, giving Alexandra a weird look. "Hey, Lin, what's with your cousin?"

"I told her and the others you were my boyfriend, and she and Alex wigged out," Linda said.

"Oh," Jerry said, nodding. "Ah ha, I see."

"How'd you like to see out of a couple of black eyes?" Alex asked, raising his fist. "Who do you think you are, going out with a sixteen-year-old girl?! Why, I oughta . . . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jerry shouted. "Take it easy, Alex!"

"I'll bet you didn't even know she _was_ sixteen!" Alexandra shouted. "I bet she lied about her age, didn't she?"

"No, I knew she was sixteen," Jerry said. "Listen, kids, I gotta get back on the air in thirty seconds. Stick around until after the set, and we'll talk about this."

"I should hope so!" Alex shouted. "I can't believe this. I just _can't_ believe this!"

"Alex, calm down, will you?" Linda asked.

"Calm down?!" Alex shouted. "You're dating an adult, and you're still a kid, and you expect me to calm down?! Oh boy . . . . if word gets out about _this_, it's the end for Josie and the Pussycats! Don't you know what kind of scandal this could cause, Linda?!"

_Scandal, eh?_ Alexandra thought. _Hmmm, this could work to my advantage._

"Now, now, brother dear," she said out loud. "There's no need to get bent out of shape about it."

"But you were getting bent out of shape about it yourself a minute ago, Alexandra," Valerie pointed out.

"I know, I know," Alexandra said. "But let's be calm about this. Flipping out will not do any good, after all. Now then, here's what I think we should do. After the broadcast, we'll all go over to my place and discuss this, calmly, like adults."

"All right," Alex sighed.

_We'll discuss it all right,_ Alexandra thought. _We'll discuss it with Daddy! And once he finds out, he'll call Uncle Hank and Aunt Christine, and then the fireworks begin!_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would appreciate any negative comments about the age difference between Jerry and Linda to be kept to yourselves, please._


	4. Chapter 4

Once Jerry signed off, he met the Pussycats and their friends backstage.

"Okay, now, let's talk about this thing," Jerry said.

"Of course, of course," Alexandra said. "But let's do it at my place. It'll be more comfortable."

"If you say so," Jerry said, shrugging.

"What are you up to?" Alex asked, as he and the others started to leave the community center.

"What do you mean what am I up to?" Alexandra asked. "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You've got that gleam in your eye. I know when you're up to something, sister dear."

"Oh, don't be silly, Alex! I'm not up to anything!"

"And you're definitely up to something when you say _that_!"

Alexandra stifled the urge to clobber her brother. That was one thing she absolutely hated about having a twin. Somehow or another, Alex always knew when Alexandra was up to something. Everyone figured it was a "sibling thing."

In any case, the gang arrived at the Cabot Estate, and all Jerry could do was let out a whistle once he saw it.

"Wow!" he shouted. "Now this is what I call a pad!"

"Just a little something we like to call home," Alexandra said.

"A little?" Valerie repeated. "That's putting it mildly, Alexandra!"

"Yeah, your house practically takes up an entire block!" Josie shouted.

"Don't look now, gang," Alex said. "But I think my kooky sister is up to something."

"Anyway," Alexandra said. "Shall we adjourn to the drawing room?"

"Did she _actually_ say adjourn to the drawing room?" Alex asked. "Oh brother, now I _know_ she's up to something!"

Alexandra ignored Alex, and led the way to the mansion's "drawing" room. As the group sat down, who should walk down the hall and see them, but the twins' father? Alexandra saw him, and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Daddy!" she shouted. "Guess who came to help out the band?"

"Hi, Uncle Alexander," Linda said, waving to her uncle.

"Well, for heaven's sake!" Mr. Cabot shouted, coming into the room. "Linda Stanley, is that really you?"

"Yeah," Linda said, standing up. "It's me, all right."

"Well, my goodness, would you look at you!" Mr. Cabot shouted, walking over and giving his niece a hug. "Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were still a little girl! And now, here you are, practically a woman!"

"You can say _that_ again!" Alex shouted. "Anyway, Dad, this is official Pussycat business we're discussing so . . . ."

"Oh, Alex, don't give Daddy dear the bum's rush!" Alexandra interrupted. "He hasn't seen little Linda in at least four years! Let him have a little visit with her!"

"You've certainly grown, yes sir!" Mr. Cabot shouted, as he and Linda went to the couch in the room. "Why, I'll bet you have to beat the boys off with a stick!"

"Well, not really, Uncle Alexander," Linda said, putting her hand behind her head a little nervously. "I have a boyfriend, and most of the other guys at school know it, so . . . . ."

"Oh, a boyfriend already?" Mr. Cabot asked. "You'll have to bring him over someday, I'd like to meet him."

"Would you really, Daddy?" Alexandra asked. "Because I can arrange that right now."

Alexandra crossed the room, grabbed Jerry's hand, and pulled him to his feet. Then she smiled sweetly, and turned to her father.

"Here he is, Daddy!" she shouted. "Meet Jerry Geeter, Linda's boyfriend!"

"Really," Mr. Cabot said, eyeing Jerry. He stood up, and looked at the young disc jockey. "I must say, you look a little . . . . _mature_ for sixteen, young man."

"Oh, uhh, I'm not sixteen, sir," Jerry said.

"Seventeen?" Mr. Cabot asked.

"No, sir," Jerry said, starting to get nervous.

"Don't tell me you're eighteen!" Mr. Cabot shouted.

"Well . . . ." Jerry said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"He's twenty-one, Daddy," Alexandra said.

"_WHAT?!_" Mr. Cabot shouted, causing everyone in the room to cringe. He jumped to his feet, and glared at Jerry.

"Twenty-one?!" he yelled. "Twenty-_one_?! And you're dating a six_teen_-year-old?! And not just any sixteen-year-old. _My_ sixteen-year-old niece!"

"Uncle Alexander, please, I can explain!" Linda shouted.

"Oh you can, can you," Mr. Cabot said. "We'll just see about this."

"Hey, Dad, where are you going?" Alex asked, as his father stormed over to the phone.

"I'm calling Linda's parents about this!" Mr. Cabot shouted, and he began dialing.

"But Uncle Alexander . . . ." Linda started.

"No buts!" Mr. Cabot shouted. "Just wait until your father hears about _this,_ young lady!"

"What's her father going to do when he gets wind of this?" Josie asked.

"Probably hit the roof," Alex said. "Uncle Hank can be pretty easy-going, but when he gets mad . . . . . whoa boy."

"Hello, Hank," Mr. Cabot said. "This is your brother-in-law. Did you know that your daughter, your _sixteen_-year-old daughter, is dating a twenty-one-year-old man?!"

"There goes our keyboardist," Valerie sighed.

"Don't worry, you guys," Linda said. "Nothing's going to happen."

"_What?!_" Mr. Cabot shouted, like he couldn't believe it. "What do you _mean_ you know?! She told you?! She _actually_ told you?! You're kidding!"

There was a pause. Mr. Cabot just stood there, nodding his head, and kept saying "I see." The others stood there, waiting nervously.

"How did I find out?" Mr. Cabot asked. "No, she didn't tell me, Alexandra did. Yes, she actually introduced him to me. And you and Christine are okay with this decision of hers? Oh, I see. All right, then. Goodbye."

Mr. Cabot hung up, and turned to face the kids, feeling a little bewildered.

"Your father says he knew about this," he said to Linda.

"I tried to tell you, Uncle Alexander," Linda said, trying not to laugh. "When Jerry first asked me out, I turned him down because I didn't know what Mother and Daddy would say about it. Mother was fine with it, because she did the same thing when she was in high school. And she and I talked to Daddy about it, and he wasn't too crazy about it at first, and he wanted to meet Jerry, so I brought him home, and he and Daddy talked, and then Daddy liked him so he's okay with our relationship."

"He's not upset about the two of you dating?" Mr. Cabot said. "Isn't he concerned about this leading to . . . . to . . . ."

"The Horizontal Mambo?" Linda asked.

"_Where_ did you hear _that_ term?!" Mr. Cabot shouted.

"Mother," Linda said, shrugging. "She and Daddy were concerned about that at first."

"But you don't have to worry about that, Mr. Cabot," Jerry said. "Despite what you must be thinking, I can assure you I'm _not_ that kind of guy!"

"Yeah, we've never even gotten into a heavy make-out session yet!" Linda shouted. "We haven't been playing tonsil hockey or anything like that!"

"Tonsil hockey?" Alex asked, giving his cousin a funny look. "Now _there's_ a disturbing image. My baby cousin playing tonsil hockey. _Eeeesh!_"

"Well . . . . ." Mr. Cabot said. "As long as your parents are all right with this, I won't stop you, Linda."

And with that, Mr. Cabot left the room, shaking his head, and muttering about teenagers these days always wanting to jump into being adults before their time, and such. Once he left, Alexandra turned to Linda, and glared at her.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me your mother and father were okay with you dating an older guy?!" she shouted.

"You didn't ask," Linda said, shrugging.

"Ooooohhhh!" Alexandra shouted.

"Come on, Alexandra, give up!" Josie shouted, laughing. "It's obvious nothing you try to do to get rid of Linda is going to work!"

"Yeah, sis," Alex said. "Linda's the Pussycats' new keyboardist, and she'll stay the new keyboardist. So you'd better get used to it!"

"Actually, having Jerry as part of the Pussycats' entourage might come in handy," Linda said.

"How do you figure that, Linda?" Alan asked.

"Daddy might be more willing to let us tour if we have adult supervision," Linda said. "We don't _have_ to stick to school dances, sweet sixteen parties, and bar mitzvahs."

"Hey, groovy!" Melody shouted.

"Looks like this is going to work out great!" Valerie shouted. "What do you say to that, Alexandra?"

"I give up," Alexandra sighed. "You win, cousin. I'm out of ideas."

The others laughed, and Sebastian snickered. It looked like it was the beginning of a (somewhat) beautiful friendship.

The End


End file.
